pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Today's "Oh My Gosh"
Today's "Oh My Gosh" (Japanese: ほんじつのきゃーToday's "Kyaa") is the third Special Episode in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. This episode is unlocked during Chapter 13, after coming up with the plan to capture Grovyle. Sunflora is assigned to a tough mission that truly tests her skills as an explorer. Plot The episode opens with Sunflora, the main playable character in this episode, and Chimecho in their room at Wigglytuff's Guild. Sunflora is writing in her diary. When Chimecho acts curious, Sunflora gets incredibly embarrassed. Sunflora is a very good explorer, and is friends with everyone at the guild. But lately, she hasn't been getting along with Loudred, because Loudred is rash and doesn't listen to Sunflora while on explorations with her. Sunflora is called into Guildmaster Wigglytuff's room. She is entrusted with the task of capturing an outlaw named Haunter, who also goes by the alias 'Invincible Haunter', due to his ability to get right back up after being knocked out. Sunflora is instructed to catch Haunter on her own, in his new hiding place, Spring Cave. Just before setting off, Wigglytuff informs Sunflora that the cave is right next to the Hot Spring; there will most likely be Fire-type Pokémon there, a type that a Grass-type like Sunflora are weak against. Haunter is also a Poison-type, which provides yet another weakness for Sunflora. Despite this, she keeps her spirits up, and prepares for her exploration. After traversing a ways, Sunflora meets Haunter for the first time in Upper Spring Cave. The two battle, but after he is defeated, a blinding flash conceals the room for a moment, and Haunter is then shown to be perfectly fine. He taunts Sunflora, then disappears deeper into the cave. Sunflora soon catches up with Haunter again, at the entrance to Lower Spring Cave. He is, however, completely healed after the fight, by another blinding flash of light. This time, before wandering off, he summons two Slugma to battle Sunflora. They burn her and chase her around the area. Right before they both attack her, Loudred appears out of nowhere and pushes back the Slugma. Sunflora asks why he is there, and he says that Chatot asked him to go check on her, after assuring her that he wasn't concerned or anything. They start arguing again, and Loudred storms back out of the area. What he said, however, gives Sunflora an idea about why Haunter is invincible. One more charge through the dungeon leaves Sunflora in the Spring Cave Pit. Confronting Haunter, she tells him that she knows that he isn't invincible; there are three Haunter, and a fresh one switches in under the cover of a bright light when one is defeated. Upon hearing Sunflora's discovery, the other two reveal themselves. They have another trick, however, and the ground around the group suddenly erupts with fire and magma, burning Sunflora. The trio lured her here, knowing her weakness, in order to finish her off. As they close in, Loudred pops out once again, stepping between Sunflora and the three Haunter. The duo of Sunflora and Loudred fight the Haunter (while burned), finally defeating and arresting them. Back at Wigglytuff's Guild, Officer Magnezone praises Sunflora for the arrest, gifting her with a Sun Scarf (to help her with her weakness to fire). Chatot thanks Sunflora after Magnezone leaves. Sunflora wants to give Loudred credit, too, but when she asks where he is, Chatot becomes angry; Loudred hadn't given permission to leave his post at the guild, so he sent Loudred to Apple Woods to collect Perfect Apples. Sunflora tells Chatot what Loudred was actually doing, and so Chatot promises to thank Loudred, even though the punishment will still be carried out. That night, while waiting for Loudred to return, Sunflora writes in her diary about how she wants to apologize to him for her rude behavior as of late, and thank him for helping her with the Haunter. She hopes they can be friends again. Notes *The player can take money and items from Kangaskhan Storage and Duskull Bank that were stored there during the main storyline. All items and money received during the episode will be stored there at the end. *This episode takes place simultaneously with the player and partner's exploration of Waterfall Cave. *Due to Sunflora using the move to reveal the presence of multiple Haunter, the player isn't allowed to make Sunflora forget Razor Leaf. *Although Sunflora can use Leaf Storm-a move which it cannot legitimately learn by any means prior to Level 43-in the battle where the guild confronts Team Rogue to save Bidoof in Bidoof's Wish, it is at a much lower level here, even though that episode comes before this one. Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Special Episodes